El cabello corto de Afrodita
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Un cambio de look puede traerte problemas de personalidad y de compañerismo
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------------------

El cabello corto de Afrodita

----------------------------------------

-

-

-

Amanecía como cualquier otro día en Grecia…

-¡Ahhh!

Si como cualquier otro día Afrodita se levantaba con una gran maraña de cabello en su cabeza, al verse de ese color se puede imaginar un algodón de azúcar tamaño gigante.

-¡No puede ser! Ya tengo que hacerme un cambio de look porque hoy es el día 3 del mes 3 así que la constelación de Piscis esta de fiesta. Y así Dita sacó entre su colección de Artilugios una plancha de iones Bionic, una solución alisadora Garnier y gotas de seda de Maybeline.

-¡Con esto se hará historia¡Ha ha ha ha!-

Al término del tiempo normal de planchado de cabello rizado quebrado turquesa normal (Como el que tiene Afro, unas 3 horas) salió para darle al mundo… las buenas tardes bajando a visitar a sus compañeros de guerra, por no decir presumir su imagen. Primero se dirigió a su vecino próximo; la casa de Acuario.

-Hey hola Camus!

-Hola. ¿No quieres galletas?

- Pues… no gracias el día de hoy debo comer cosas naturistas para adelgazar, digo mantener mi bella figura y vaya que es muy bella.

-¡Eres Afrodita! O.O

-Pues claro¿quien más? n.n

- Créeme que pensé que eras Shaka

- Cómo voy a ser Shaka! òó

- Pues tienes el cabello liso y largo...

- ¡mi Cabello es más brillante! òó

- Pues la verdad están muy iguales

- ¿Y el color?

- ¡Ah! disculpa es que con los cristales que puse en mi techo todo el templo cambia de color con la puesta de sol.

- Cristales, mmm suena interesante.

-¿Quieres verlos?

-No, estoy ofendido porque me dijiste Shaka así que ya no te quiero háblale a la mano porque no te vuelvo a hablar.-

--

--

Y así Dita salió de la casa de Acuario para dirigirse a la de Capricornio en la que no había gente, y como era medio día el sol quemaba mucho la piel; entonces decidió retacharse a su casa para usar protector solar y salir después de la una de la tarde. Eso era el plan original pero a la 1 p.m fue la comida en los salones del patriarca y todo cambió.

--------------

GINJI: Seamos amigos

GIR: Ja ja, como siempre escribiré cosas sin sentido.

------------


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2

------------------------------------------------------------------

El duelo de cabelleras (no caballeras)

Afrodita subió a los salones del patriarca donde Aldebarán, Aioria y Shura platicaban mientras llegaban los demás.

-¡Hola a todos!- casi gritó para llamar la atención de sus compañeros

-¡Guau! Eso es un cambio de look- a Afrodita le sorprendió el comentario de Aldebarán, pero debía reconocer que el gran toro era observador

-Cierto, no se nada mal. Resalta el azul de tus ojos.- agregó leo causando un leve sonroje en Afrodita, que bien que lo estaba notando

-Te hace ver… extravagante.- al escuchar ese comentario de Shura, Piscis lo perdonó por no estar en su casa cuando lo fue a buscar.

-Te felicito por la decisión de cambiar de color Shaka.- sonrió Tauro

-Si, de verdad el aqua te hace ver bien- reconoció Shura

-Es un poco radical, pero me acostumbraré a verte así- concluyó Aioria

-¡QUE NOS SOY SHAKA! òó ¡MALDITA SEA SOY AFRODITA!-

-¡QUE!- respondieron los tres

-¿Cómo puede ser que se les ocurra pensar que soy ese budista?- òó

-Bueno, Mu me comentó que él quería cambiarse el color y por eso me confundí.- se defendió Aldebarán

-Yo les seguí la corriente a ellos- se excusó Shura

-Honestamente yo sí creí que serías Shaka, tienen el mismo largo de cabello- reveló Aioria

-No puede ser -- Afrodita estaba a punto de hacer su coraje número tres del día pero vio que Mu llegaba acompañado de ¿Shiryu, quien fuera, tendría que aclarar porque andaba confundiendo a sus compañeros.

- ¡Hola Buenos días!- saludó Aries a su llegada al grupo de caballeros dorados

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? Tú andas confundiendo a la gente para que me confundan con el mojigato de tu amigo –

-¿Afrodita? Lindo peinado- se limitó a responder Mu

- ¡No me cambies el tema¿Dónde esta tu amigo el "Buda"? Me va a escuchar-

- Dime lo que me tengas que decir Afrodita- ¬¬

-¡Cállate dragón! Esto no es contigo...- de pronto algo lo hizo reaccionar y los demás también lo notaron-

-¡SHAKA!- se sorprendió Leo

-¡Esa cabellera negra te queda excelente! Me pregunto si se verá igual la mía si la dejo crecer.- dijo Shura mientras se tocaba el cabello

-¿Se han preguntado porqué algunos tienen el cabello tan largo?- inquirió Tauro, algo que seguramente muchos nos hemos preguntado.

-¡BASTA¿Cómo es que te atreves a cambiar de color de cabello causando que mi cambio no sea tan notado?- se molestó Dita.- Córtalas.-

-Por favor, no seas exagerado. Sólo quise probar algo nuevo y además no soy el único.- respondió calmadamente Shaka

-¿A qué te refieres con que no eres el único?- O.o en ese momento dos caballeros dorados entraron

-¡Hola Buenos días lamentamos la tardanza!- saludó un joven la larga cabellera azul eléctrica con un corte moderno que resaltaba más su mirada seductora

-¡MILO!- OO

-Así es, mi gran amigo Camus me ayudó con sus productos franceses a estilizar mi cabello de esta forma que le da el enfoque perfecto nn-

-¡Cómo pudiste Camus!- el reclamo de Afrodita hubiera asustado a cualquier mortal pero no al caballero de hielo.

-Lo siento- respondió el francés al reclamo mirándose las uñas de las manos- pero alguien me dijo que le hablara a la mano porque no me hablaría de nuevo- (AUCHY)

Dita se sintió derrotado en su propia estrategia, decidió tomar su plato y comer en su templo a solas mientras planeaba la manera de vengarse de sus compañeros de combate; confundirlo, no halagarlo, no apreciarlo, no idolatrarlo… en fin, la mejor manera de vengarse sería hacerse notar por ellos y que sufrieran por no poder poseer su belleza. Ok, un poco exagerado pero tenía que verse mejor que ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado, esta un poco silly pero es para darme a conocer por estos rumbos. Creo que hay personas a las que les gustó y ojala se rían un poco con este cap también. Me confundía un poco al escribir cabello, caballeros, cabelleras… mucho cabell, en fin. Nos veremos pronto

Gir Ginji


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de hacer tantos cambios a su cabellera, la casa de piscis estaba tan llena de brebajes que parecía casa de una bruja. Al parecer todo tuvo su beneficio, ahora era rubio de larga cabellera rizada, sumándole sus ojos azules resaltaría notablemente del montón.

-"_3 p.m. Shion nos pidió presentarnos en el salón principal ¿qué sucederá?.¡Qué importa! Podré hacerme notar, puedo sentir la envidia de todos_" – con esos felices pensamientos, salió presuroso a encontrarse con sus compañeros. Caminar descuidado le provocó un ligero tropiezo con alguien.

-Me disculpo por mi error.- dijo una voz femenina realmente arrepentida del choque

-No te preocupes. -Dijo Afrodita luciendo sus cabellos para que los notara su interceptora

-YO te conozco… ¡eres Afrodita! Luces bien –nn

-Gracias, pero tú eres…-

-Tal vez no me reconozcas, hasta hace poco quitaron la ley que obligaba a los caballeros femeninos ocultar nuestro rostro, pero soy June.- le respondió la joven con una sonrisa

-Es verdad, ya te reconozco, por cierto que…- Afrodita de pronto se dio cuenta que la rubia amazona se había rizado el cabello al igual que él.

-Ah, este cambio, es que nos propusimos hacer un grupo musical.-

-¿Grupo?- preguntó el caballero un poco temeroso de la respuesta -¿A qué te refieres?- O.O

-Pues que las chicas y yo reclutaremos a dos caballeros para que nos ayuden a completar el grupo, pensamos en un quintento quizá.- respondió June un poco más para sí misma

-¿Chicas? Te refieres a…-

-June, vamos no te atrases.- le exigió una chica a su compañera

-Son las 3 p.m. y Shion se puede impacientar, además tenemos que hacer las audiciones para los otros dos integrantes.- agregó otra joven

-Si ya voy.-

-¿PERO QUE?- Afrodita se confundió un poco, al momento que se juntaron las tres parecían… ¿trillizas? Así parecía pues las tres tenían cabello rubio y rizado

-Afrodita tu también irás a las pruebas ¿no?- se volteó June a preguntarle

-Yo…- dudaba que responder, ahora parecía una chica u.u

-¡AFRO!. ¿puedes tocar algún instrumento?- ese saludo lo sacó más de ubicación

-Honestamente solo quería…-

-¡Vamos! June, Shina y yo queremos que te nos unas.-

-¿Shina? Eso quiere decir que tu… ¿eres Marín?- oo? Se sorprendió el caballero

-Así es nn.-

-¿Ustedes realmente se cambiaron para parecerse entre sí?- Afrodita no lograba comprenderlo del todo

-Si, queremos formar un grupo muy retro de los 80's- respondió Shina (bueno, a decir por los ojos verdes)

-Y nosotros queremos participar en la audición.- dos rubios llegaron uniéndose a la conversación

-¡Saga!.¡Kanon! Se ven geniales.- agregó Marín

-¡QUE!- casi se infarta Afro

-Ayer vimos grupos musicales familiares famosos de los 80's y queremos ser famosos. nn- agregó uno de los gemelos, que ahora eran más difíciles de diferenciar

-¡Perfecto! Apresurémonos, Shion debe estar listo para iniciar con las audiciones.- agregó June cada vez más emocionada

-Seguro, él podría ser el patriarca del grupo también.- agregó el otro gemelo

-Tienes razón- las tres chicas y los gemelos de Géminis siguieron hasta los salones del patriarca mientras Afrodita se quedó estático en su lugar, nuevamente su cambio de look había sido una falta de estrategia. Decidió cambiar una vez más para demostrar que sería recordado por todos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro nuevo día llegaba al santuario de Atenas, todo estaba en calma… bueno no precisamente ya que los caballeros habían decidido cambiar de apariencia. En resumen: Mu se volvió pelirrojo, Aldebarán se lo dejó crecer, Saga y Kanon se hicieron rubios cantantes retro, Cáncer se dio un aspecto más tétrico al volverse albino, Aioria se ennegreció su rebelde cabellera al igual que Shaka, Dhoko consiguió un color púrpura extraño de las montañas de China, Milo solo se alació el cabello, Aioros probó suerte con el color castaño rojizo, Shura quiso un cambio a rubio platinado, Camus consiguió un trabajo como modelo profesional así que tuvo que recortar su largo un poco… pero Afrodita…

-"Esto será lo definitivo, con este cambio lo lograré"- se dirigió nuevamente al salón del patriarca para hacerse notar por cuarto intento, al llegar sus compañeros lo veían un poco confundidos -¡Buenos días, caballeros!

-¡Eres Faraón de Esfinge! no te veía desde la pelea contra Hades, pensé que estabas muerto ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?-

-¡KANON! òó- se enfureció Afrodita

-¿no deseas desayunar?-

-¡NO!.¡QUIERO QUE TODOS RECONOZCAN QUE ME VEO GENIAL!-

-¡AFRODITA!- exclamaron sorprendidos sus compañeros

-¿Cómo me reconocen hasta que hablo?. ¡Son imposibles!- se retiró a punto de llanto del recinto del patriarca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado tres días desde ese incidente y nadie más había sabido nada de Afro; sus compañeros de armas, preocupados decidieron visitarlo en su templo para ver que ocurría con él

-Afrodita ¿estas en casa?-

-Mu, tal vez tengas que gritar más fuerte- sugirió el escorpión

-Cierto, es posible que tenga el radio encendido y a volumen alto.- añadió Acuario

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso, Camus?- indagó Aioria

-Somos vecinos, cuando está deprimido suelo escuchar canciones de los 70's.- respondió el francés

-Ya basta de consideraciones.- Death Mask tumbó la puerta de un puntapié- Listo podemos entrar.- todos los demás lo veían ¬¬ -¿qué? Ya podemos entrar.-

-¿No creen que somos demasiados?-

-Aldebarán tiene razón, somos muchos; en una casa sería como una fiesta.- añadió Saga

-¡Fiesta! Yo entro primero.-

-¿A dónde Kanon?- ¬¬

-Bien, entonces sugiero que entremos los mejores amigos de Afro.-

-Shaka, eres el menos indicado para nombrarte mejor amigo de él-

-¿Qué dices Shura?-

-Así es, si no mal recuerdo todo empezó porque se quería parecer a ti.-

-Mientes Aioros- ¬¬

-Es verdad, todo empezó por querer un cabello lacio como el tuyo.- añadió Aioria

-Cierto, todo desde ese día que cambiamos todos.- recordó Milo

-Entonces... ¿fue mi culpa que Afrodita se deprimiera y quisiera cambiar creando un vacío compulsivo en su ser?-

-Así es Shaka.- Dokho llegó acompañado por el patriarca, al parecer también estaban preocupados por la ausencia de Piscis

-¡Antiguo maestro¡Patriarca!-

-¿A quién le estas llamando Antiguo? (NA: Esa frase me recordó a FMA) Ya rejuvenecí y estoy en excelente forma.-

-¬¬, en fin volviendo al problema de Afrodita de Piscis… creo que efectivamente, este mal entendido es culpa de Shaka y le corresponde a él y solo a él arreglarlo.- demandó Shion

-Pero…-

-Nada de quejas, ya hiciste suficiente ahora cumple la penitencia impuesta y para la próxima piensa bien cómo haces sentir a los demás con tu narcisismo.-

u.u- Shaka entró realmente apenado a la doceava casa y se dirigió al aposento del dueño.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lugar estaba en perfecto orden, nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que no se veían señales de alguien dentro de la habitación, Shaka había decidido salir del cuarto cuando escuchó los sollozos de alguien escondido tras la cortina del dormitorio.

-¿Afrodita?-

-No estoy aquí.- >. -

-"_Eso no fue una respuesta inteligente_" -.-U Afrodita no puedes seguir escondiéndote, todos estamos preocupados por ti.-

-Claro, como si notaran mi existencia.-

-En verdad nos haces falta, no estamos completos sin ti y te hace falta tomar el sol, no has salido en tres días.-

-Lo sé, pero no me importa, si no puedo ser apreciado por nadie no vale la pena salir.-

-¿No crees que exageras?-

-Para ti es fácil, todo mundo admira tu belleza, oh si el gran caballero de la virgen, tan pacífico, tan poderoso y hermoso…-

-La verdad no sabía que me tenían en ese concepto, en fin, no importa ¿vas a salir?-

-¿Qué?- Afro se envolvió en la cortina y volteó a su compañero -¿No te interesa lo que los demás opinen de ti?-

-Claro que no.- Entonces Afrodita notó algo diferente a la última vez que vio a Shaka

-¡Regresaste a ser rubio!-

-¡Ah! Si, noté que el negro no era para mí, además Milo tiene razón, es bueno un cambio pero si no eres capaz de arreglarte en 15 minutos no vale la pena conservarlo.-

-¡Milo! Él también…-

-Ah si, él también ya esta igual que antes; de hecho todos lo estamos;fue bueno un ligero cambio pero no puedes luchar contra lo que eres y tienes, debes ser feliz como eres y los demás serán felices por quien eres… algo así es mi creencia, espera… si algo así… la verdad me duermo tanto meditando que no me acuerdo bien lo que debo creer o meditar.-

-¿Dices que debería aceptarme por lo que soy y los demás lo harán?-

-No, sólo digo que es una flojera cambiar…- Shaka vio en los ojos de su compañero lo que se podría llamar la iluminación, el descubrimiento del universo, o algo así- "De verdad debería meditar más en serio" Claro Afro, la felicidad radica ahí nn-

-¡Bien, todo decidido, saldré a ver la luz de un nuevo día!-

-En realidad son las 5 p.m… pero esta bien con tal de que estés bien.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afrodita (aún envuelto en la cortina) y Shaka salieron de la doceava casa del zodiaco y los demás los esperaban ansiosos por irse del lugar, ya tenían hambre pero con ganas de saber el chisme.

-¡Hasta que salen!- se alegró Kanon

-Así es, les informo que el caballero más bello de todo el santuario ha decidido cambiar pero para sus adentros, el mejor cambio ha realizar en tu persona es cambiar tu corazón…-

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Milo preguntó a Camus en voz baja

-No sé, pero ni se te ocurra interrumpirlo.-

-… así que desde hoy… ¡Aprecien al nuevo Afrodita de Piscis!- para dar énfasis en esta oración soltó la cortina que lo cubría y la sorpresa fue inminente… lucía una calva cabeza.

O.O Eso sí fue un cambio

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN

Gracias a quienes leyeron este fic corto, la idea era pasar un tiempo agradable con incoherencias :P Ojalá no haya ofendido a nadie total, si no les gustó pues no lo lean. Tengo planeado escribir otros pero ya creo que serán de otro tipo porque la comedia simplemente no se me da como lo habrán notado. Nos veremos pronto, les deseo un feliz día a todos.

Hasta luego

Gir Ginji


End file.
